


My Original Sin

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens, Angel Sonny Carisi, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Armageddon, Demon Rafael Barba, End of the World, Good Omens References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, blowjob, fanart attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: It's the end of the world, and Demon Barba just wants to spend it with his favorite Angel, Carisi.





	My Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Good Omens. And this was originally a song fic. But it fitted so well with Angel Sonny/Demon Rafael that I had to do this. Enjoy!

_Barba hadn’t meant to fall_

_He just hung around the wrong people._

Rafael wakes up to his empty bed.

Armageddon is in place.

He screams into his pillow.

Over the course of 6,000 years, he had managed to build a life worth living. He had his best friend in the world, Carisi, who now wanted to be called ‘Sonny’ for some strange reason.

_”You’re over six thousand years, I’m not calling you Sonny” he had said. Carisi had just stared at him as if he was being an asshole (which, of course he was, he’s a fucking demon, for crying out loud) and told him, “You named yourself Rafael, and you know he isn’t happy about it,” Barba just scoffed, “What have you ever healed?” the demon rolled his eyes “It’s part of the demon act– annoying angels,” he said, “and I annoy you plenty, don’t I angel?” he held on to Carisi’s clothes, a shit eating grin on his face. Carisi rolled his eyes but kissed him regardless, letting Barba’s snake-like tongue into his mouth early on. And at the end, Rafael decided he could deal with the stupid nickname, the angel would get bored of it in the next hundred years, tops._

Meeting someone like _Sonny_ had been odd. He was much like the rest of the angels Rafael met during his time in Heaven, before he fell. But at the same time, he was completely different. He had been sent to Earth to help their ‘side’, and yet, he clicked with a demon as soon as he met him. Not at all phased by his scales or his green, snake eyes (both attributes he hid now that he lived against mortals, as ‘neck tattoos’ and with perpetual dark shades). The only thing that seemed to bother him was his name, _”Why? You don’t even have one,” he asked, inspecting Barba’s chin, “Isn’t that the type of chaotic nature you’d expect from a demon?” he had replied._ Sonny was an angel, literally and figuratively, and the thought of not being able to see him any longer depressed Barba. The thought of being forever stuck in Hell, with people he didn’t particularly liked, when his angel was in Heaven (probably pouting about the lack of Italian food) was making him tear up. And demons don’t cry.

Barba hails a taxi. In the 134 years of cars existing, he had never cared to learn how to manage one. And he wasn’t about to do it on his last day on Earth. He just wanted to be close to his angel.

The both of them, they were never really part of any part to do with Armaggedon. They supposed those were other angels and demons– probably stationed in England, rather than in New York.

As every angel and demon, they were expected to fight in the battle to end all battles. But neither of them were too excited about it. Sonny had even gone as far as to tell Raf, in the confidence of their shared bed in the beachouse they often frequented, that he would rather have nothing to do with this entire war business. Rafael had suggested they could run away together, to another planet, there were hundreds to choose from, they could even inhabit stars. Sonny had shaken his head in response, “Nah,” he had said, looking up at their crystal dome, “nothing could ever compare to Earth.”

Rafael gets to Sonny’s Upper West Side apartment, and immediately goes running up the stairs. After all, he has keys (this took quite some time to achieve, since Sonny said he couldn’t trust Rafael with all his expensive leather-bound law books, “I like lawyers too,” Rafael had said, “well, I like _corrupting_ defense lawyers, but…”). He finds Sonny sleeping on a couch far too small for his long body, a book open on his chest. _Fucking angel_ Rafael thinks to himself _so moral, he won’t even miracle himself into a bigger couch._

Taking off his glasses (Sonny had never looked at his eyes with anything less than love) he stares at his angel, he licks his lips with his parted tongue, deciding how exactly is the best way to wake up someone in a world that’s ending. How to wake someone up for what might be their very last day.

He decides it to be best to go as he usually does. He gets close to his ear, strokes his hair, then lightly hisses into his ear, then proceeds to say “Rise and shine, my angel,” and he strokes his cheek. Sonny blinks several times, struggling to function.

“You know,” Rafael says, an amused look on his face, “I wasn’t an angel for very long, but I don’t think you guys need all that sleep, or any at all,” Sonny scoffs at him.

“You were never an angel on Earth,” he rubs his eyes, “it’s exhausting,”

“I bet,” he says, and he smiles, “the end is nigh, angel,”

Sonny groans, “Why can’t we be like humans? Just fuck or party while the world ends? I just want you by my side while this all falls apart, not fighting you with spears or whatever they choose this time ‘round” he dismisses with his hand.

Rafael smirks, “You’d want to die by my side?” he asks.

“I can’t think of a better end to these six thousand years,” he replies.

“Careful with your words, angel,” Rafael says, running his fingers through Sonny’s fluffy hair, “you might fall,”

Sonny stands to sit on the couch, Rafael stands up from his spot on the carpet and joins him, “I’m pretty sure I fell the moment I saw you,”

Rafael rolls his green reptile eyes, “Are you gonna make a joke about how falling from grace is much like falling in love? Because i’ve done both and I can assure you, the former hurts a _fucking_ lot more,”

Sonny laughs, “Pretty fair, but,” he puts his book aside, and moves his whole body so he’s fully facing the demon, “I think if the people up there,” he puts a finger to the sky, “find out I’ve been not only bonding, but sleeping with a demon, then I won’t ‘accidentally fall’ as you did, but be kicked out violently,”

Rafael plays with the soft fabric of Sonny’s shirt, “Then why take the risk?” he asks, “If you really got a knack for sex, which is weird for any ethereal beings as it is, why risk yourself? Why not go for humans? I know lots of them are pretty up to it, even if you don’t have a normal body,” he points at his tongue.

Rafael had told Sonny plenty about his affairs with the likes of Michelangelo and Casanova, whereas Sonny swore he only had ever done it with his demon. Rafael wasn’t sure whether to trust him. Sex with an angel wasn’t the same as sex with a mortal. It was a miracle and life changing, which Rafael assumed was the reason it was banned. Sonny knows this to be true, “They couldn’t handle it,” he stands up, “their bodies would disintegrate,”

“Fair enough,” Rafael had never had this problem. Demons had the blessing of being allowed sex, and the curse of it being as mundane as mortals’. He clears his throat, “What were you doing? Reading,” he curses the book into his hand, “The Mexican Constitution, when it’s the end of the world?”

“I read it yesterday,” he says, taking off his shirt, “so the world wasn’t ending, _yet,_ ” he walks into the bathroom, “care to join me?” he says, taking off his pants.

Rafael knows this might be their last chance to ever touch each other, unless Sonny falls, which would be awful, regardless of his affirmations. Falling is painful, and Hell isn’t welcoming. He licks his lips and complies. Taking off his designer clothes.

They both needed the same caring for their bodies as regular humans do. When braces got to a quality Rafael deemed adequate, he got some to fix his awfully crooked smile. So yeah, they had to take showers. And they both considered it one of Earth’s little pleasures. Specially when they got to do it together.

Like now, with Rafael giving Sonny one of his slit-tongue blowjobs under the spray of water. Sonny enjoyed plenty the feeling of a tongue truly wrapping itself on his entire shaft. Sonny had always said Rafael is a talented lover, even when (allegedly) he had no point of comparison. Rafael had learned from the very best, including the likes of Oscar Wilde.

They stay in the shower a while after Rafael is done, letting the water carry away the evidence of the act (Rafael never liked it when Sonny called it that). Nothing says end of the world like wasting away the time to be with your lover.

When they finally get out, they head straight to the bedroom, still naked. They have no rush.

“You know,” Carisi says as he plays with his hair, “the sin isn’t that we’re two guys doing it— we’re not guys, we’re ethereal and occult. The sin is that we’re an angel and a demon,”

Rafael rolls his eyes so hard they’re all green, “Why, why must you always say that,”

Sonny shrugs, “I wasn’t blessed with much optimism,”

They stay quiet for a while. Until Rafael decides to be bold, “Can I see your true form?” he asks.

“I don’t know what you see appealing from a bunch of terrifying eyes,” Sonny says, and he makes the point of having his eyes closed as he does, “and this place will burn down, so, no”

Rafael rolls his eyes, “Let’s spread our wings, then,”

“Ugh,” Sonny says, burying his face on his pillow.

“Angel,” Rafael says, “I always show you my eyes when we talk, and you won’t show me what you miracle away each day just to be seen as another human”

“I don’t miracle my wings away…” Sonny begins.

“I don’t… mean them,” Sonny stares at him. Rafael has never seen Sonny with his multiple eyes. He sighs.

“Fine, but don’t wither in horror,” Sonny says. He closes his eyes and passes his hand over his face, thus making six more eyelids show up.

He opens them all at once. Rafael gasps at the beautiful sight. He had always said Sonny had the prettiest eyes out of any angel ever (not like Rafael could remember all their eyes post-fall), and now he had eight of them. Rafael kisses him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says as he passes soft fingers by Sonny’s cheek eyelids.

Sonny groans in disagreement, “Only perk is seeing you better, I guess,”

“And what do you see?” Rafael says as he kisses Sonny’s neck.

“Your eyes are really green,” Sonny says.

Rafael quits kissing him, just to stare at him, “No shit,” they both erupt into laughter.

They stay cuddling for a bit. Until Rafael suddenly stands up.

“C’mon angel” Rafael says, he snaps his fingers, cursing his clothes on, “you don’t want to miss the end of the world,”

Sonny rolls his four pairs of eyes, he miracles his clothes on, Rafael stares at him – he never does this, “Like you said,” he says, “it’s the end of the world,” he opens the door, signaling for Rafael to come out first, “let’s waste away some miracles,”

They get out of the apartment. Rafael puts his glasses on. He turns to look at Sonny, who still flaunts eight eyeballs. Rafael points this out.

“People will see all sorts of stuff today,” he says, “let’s hope they take seeing an angel as a good omen,”

“Right now, you don’t look like what they deem as an angel,” Rafael says.

“Should I spread my wings, then?” Sonny asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You hate that,” Rafael says, he stops on a stand to buy himself some coffee, he grabs it and pays.

“I could spread my head ones,” Sonny suggests.

“That’d only terrify them,” Rafael says, steam covering his glasses as he drinks his coffee, “can’t believe I’m drinking the worst coffee ever on Earth’s last day,”

Sonny moves his fingers on top of the coffee, some sparkles falling out, “Done, miracled,” he says. He never does this.

Rafael drinks it, “It tastes like you,” he says.

Sonny puts his tongue on his cheek and smirks, “I know, isn’t that so much better?”

Rafael rolls his eyes behind his shades, but continues on sipping the coffee anyways.

“You know,” Sonny says, as they sit over at a bench in Central Park, “I had a heavenly appointed weapon,” he smiles at a child, who runs off to his mom in terror upon seeing him, “do you remember what it was?”

Rafael stares at him, “You don’t remember what weapon God appointed you?”

“I lost it so long ago,” Sonny says with ease, “wasn’t I carrying it when I met you?”

Rafael looks at the people enjoying their day, “No,” he checks his watch; minus an hour till the world ends, “don’t think so,”

“Do people stare at you like they’re doing at me when you go out without your shades?” Sonny asks, all eight of his eyes looking at Rafael.

“I rarely forget them,” he says, “but they just assume I’m a cosplayer. Your thing is much more unsettling,”

Sonny shrugs, “I’m an angel, they’ve been blessed,”

“I don’t think that counts when you’re sitting next to a demon,” Rafael replies.

“They don’t know that,” Sonny says, “besides, you were an angel once,”

“Too long ago for it to matter, angel,” the demon says, he returns to observing the people on the park, “should we warn these people? Should we tell them New York will soon be covered in lava?”

“Is that in the itinerary?” Sonny asks.

“I’m taking a guess, nobody has told me much,” Rafael says.

Sonny considers, then sighs, “They’ll learn it’s happening when it happens.”

Rafael stays quiet.

“Why did we leave the apartment? This is depressing,” Sonny complains after some moments of silence.

“Guess I wanted a front row seat to the end of the world,” Rafael says, “it’s probably starting in England,”

“Do you think anyone will stop it?” Sonny asks, taking ahold of Rafael’s hand.

“It’s the great plan,” Rafael says, intertwining his fingers with Sonny’s, “I don’t think it can be stopped,”

“Someone can try,” Sonny says simply, “let’s just go to my place and spend our last minutes together cuddling,”

Rafael checks his watch. Only 20 minutes remain.

“Let’s do that,” he says.

The walk takes them seven minutes. They hold hands during all of it. Rafael savours every second of it. It’s the last time they’ll ever do it, after all.

When they reach Sonny’s apartment, there’s only 10 minutes left.

“If we stay inside,” Sonny says as he looks into the apartment he’s been living for the past three decades, “will we die like mortals?”

“Can we die?” Rafael poses, “I think I can only vanish if I touch holy water, so I hope you have some stored on your fridge,”

Sonny looks at him, “Are you suggesting a suicide pact?”

“That’d require seeing you die in flames,” Rafael says, “and I wouldn’t be able to take that, I’m afraid,”

Sonny kisses Rafael’s hand, “Let’s just enjoy the time we have left,”

They get into bed, fully expecting chaos to erupt outside. To be invoked by their respective superiors.

But time passes. The time arrives. And there’s nothing.

Nothing at all.

An hour passes, then two, then three.

They consider calling their superiors. But they don’t.

“You were right,” Rafael says, “someone stopped it,”

Sonny smiles, “Then we will be left alone,” he holds Rafael close, “who do you think did it?”

Rafael shrugs, “Perhaps they were like us,” he looks at Sonny lovingly, “An angel and a demon, in love with each other,” he kisses Sonny, “and in love with the world.

Sonny smiles brighter than ever.

They have eternity ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanna give love to the fanart i did for this fic https://twitter.com/rafaelbarbae/status/1148774642137489409
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @rafaelbarbae


End file.
